Animal waste removers are colloquially known as "pooper-scoopers". For brevity, this terminology will be used in the following discussion and description.
To the present time, a number of different pooper-scoopers are known. The simplest is in the form of a shovel sometimes located at the end of rod or stick. The waste is scraped into the shovel where it is placed in a disposal receptacle or waste bin. Other designs include those constructed in the form of a handle and clasping jaw located at either end of a stick or rod. In use, the animal owner scrapes the offending material into the jaws or mouth of the pooper-scooper wherein the handle is actuated to pick up or retain the animal excrement.
The action removes the material from the ground and holds it until it can be placed or shaken into a rubbish bin or other receptacle. Such devices can be bulky and require the animal owner to carry the device for the sole purpose of removing animal excrement. Further, the shovel or jaw makes contact with the waste thus posing a potential health hazard to the user. Also, the remote "jaw" type action in the case of the clasping jaw constructions can be ineffective and not completely remove the material from the ground or other surface.
The need for an effective "user friendly" device is further illustrated by the fact that many regional authorities have deemed it an offense, in some form or another, for pet owners to leave their animal's excrement in a public place. Accordingly, an animal owner in some jurisdictions is bound, by law, to clean up after their animal.
Therefore, there exists a need for a compact "user friendly" pooper-scooper which at least mitigates the abovementioned disadvantages or at least provides the public with a useful choice. It is a further object to provide a hygienic waste removal device for general use.